1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a training device for bicyclists. The invention is adapted for attachment to the pedal crank arms of a bicycle and provides an audible warning as well as tactile feedback to the rider, in the event that the rider fails to maintain a positive torque to the crank arms during any phase of the rider's circular pedaling motion. The monitor may be inactivated, in which case it serves as a rigid pedal mount for normal operation of the bicycle.
2. Description of related art
While no known prior art performs a function similar to that of the present invention, the most pertinent related prior art is included in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,241 to Fredricksson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,580 to Burt.
The Fredricksson patent relates to an adjustable crank assembly wherein the length of the arms of the crank assembly may be adjusted to suit the needs of the rider.
The Burt patent relates to a bicycle pedal mechanism which utilizes a cam mechanism for shifting the position of the pedals with respect to the crank arms so as to position the rider's feet to do useful work for a longer duration of a pedaling cycle than would otherwise be the case.